


How It Began

by Sexxica



Series: Daddy Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Babygirl John, Daddy Kink, Daddy Sherlock, Genderplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prequel to "Are You Gonna Be A Good Girl?" in which John accidentally calls Sherlock 'Daddy.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Began

“Oh … oh god.” John groaned, gripping the back of the sofa tighter as Sherlock canted his hips up into him.  The rhythm was torturously slow and John was far too warm in the striped shirt that he hadn’t found time to remove.  He was still doing better than Sherlock though, who was still fully clothed with his black trousers only just pushed off his hips and that rich purple button down looking decidedly dishevelled.

It was like this after a case; Sherlock, high on endorphins and John’s praise, would be half hard in the cab on the way home and itching to bury himself in John as quickly as possible.  But, once he was seated deep inside John, everything was a slow build, and Sherlock took great pleasure in bringing John right to the edge as many times as he could before he would let them both have their release.

John was lost in pleasure as he tried to lift his hips, increase the pace, but his thighs were quivering.  Sherlock chuckled beneath him and slipped both his hands down John’s back to cup both his arse cheeks.  “Mmm need a little help there?” Sherlock purred at him.

“Not funny,” John moaned weakly, collapsing forward to rest his head on Sherlock’s shoulder.  

“Come on John, you can last longer, I know you can.  You’re so perfect like this, so pretty.” Sherlock said low in John’s ear, his slow thrusts gradually taking John completely apart.  John whined at that, brought his hands down to Sherlock’s shoulders.

“Please,” John whimpered into Sherlock’s shirt collar, “please Daddy.”

“What did you call me?” Sherlock asked pointedly, fixing John with a quizzical stare.

John straightened up in his lap.  “Oh god Sherlock I’m sorry, it … it just slipped out.”

“Say it again.” Sherlock instructed, gazing up at John with that look he got when deciphering a new puzzle.  

“Really Sherlock you don’t have to.  I didn’t think I still …” John rambled, his embarrassment increasing by the second.

“Say it again.  For me.” Sherlock coaxed, kneading John’s arse and giving a shallow thrust.

John’s eyes fluttered shut and he stuttered out “d-daddy.”

Sherlock moaned.  “Yes, oh, that’s good.”  Sherlock shifted underneath John, moving one hand up around John’s back to his shoulder.  John watched the gears turn in Sherlock’s mind and knew he was absolutely done for.  “That’s very good.” Sherlock muttered, starting to move his hips again, making John gasp.  “Such a good little boy.” Sherlock cooed and John chewed his lower lip and shook his head almost imperceptibly.

A brief look of confusion flickered across Sherlock’s features.  “No?” He questioned followed by an “oh!” as John blushed bright red up to the tips of his ears.  A sly smile spread itself over Sherlock’s face and John groaned at how laid bare he was about to be.  “Such a good little girl?” Sherlock hazarded, and John made a strangled keening noise as he nodded, his lower lip still trapped between his teeth.

“Mmm that’s it, sweetie.” Sherlock said, his voice taking on an unusually sweet tone as he pulled John down into him and thrust up hard.  

John buried his face in Sherlock’s shoulder and clutched onto his shirt.  “Daddy,” John groaned out.  Sherlock picked up the pace, fucking John faster as he held onto him tightly.

“Yes, baby.  Be a good girl and touch yourself for Daddy.”  

John practically sobbed at the words.  It had been so long since he’d been anyone’s little girl, he had nearly forgotten how much it turned him on.  He wrapped his hand around his throbbing, leaking cock and stroked himself quickly as Sherlock fucked him hard. 

John whined and squirmed on top of Sherlock, moaning and breathing hard.  “I’m gonna” John mumbled, “Daddy please can I?”

Sherlock’s vision greyed out as he frantically thrust himself into John’s tight heat that fluttered around him.  “You asked so nicely, sweetie.  Daddy’s proud of you.  Go on then, come for me.”  Sherlock said, panting.

“Oh god, oh Daddy!” John shouted as he pumped his fist on his hard cock and felt himself stiffen and clench around Sherlock’s inside of him.  His mouth opened in a wordless scream as his orgasm overtook him and everything was just heat and pleasure and the delicious fullness in his arse.  John’s eyes began water as ropes of his cum streaked Sherlock’s shirt and it seemed like it was never going to stop.  His throat burned with his gasped breaths and he was hit with a renewed swell of pleasure as he felt Sherlock come inside of him.

Sherlock groaned and buried himself as deep in John as he could.  Watching John’s intense orgasm, feeling his muscles spasm around him was just too much and Sherlock couldn’t hold on.  He closed his eyes and threw his head back against the couch, feeling his shirt cling wetly to him with John’s come.  That was certainly arousing and only served to enhance his own orgasm.  He held John against him, listening to him whimper and pant as he became oversensitive and Sherlock’s own release came to an end.

Sherlock lifted John’s hips up, letting his softening cock slip out of him along with a stream of come that slid sluggishly, ticklishly down John’s thigh.  He hugged John to him, despite the mess, and ran a hand up and down his back.  “Dirty girl.” he whispered, and John let out a nearly pained sounding groan and nestled his face further into the crook of Sherlock’s neck.

“You don’t know what that does to me.” John whined, his voice muffled.

“Hmm, well I think I do now.” Sherlock replied with a smile, reaching up to John’s shoulders to peel him off enough to look in his eyes.  “You could have told me, you know.” Sherlock said, completely serious and with more than a touch of sadness.

“I know Sherlock, I know.” John said, reaching up to cup Sherlock’s cheek with his clean hand.  “It’s just I, well … it’s embarrassing.  And I didn’t think I needed it anymore, and if you think it’s awful you don’t have to...”

“Shh John,” Sherlock interrupted, reaching up to hold the hand that was on his face.  “I liked it.  A lot, in fact, and I’d be happy to have you as my little girl whenever you want.”

John blushed deeply and whispered, “thank you” before leaning in to give Sherlock a deep kiss on the mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peaks and WIP updates!](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
